Observando el Crepúsculo
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Varias viñetas, de diferentes personajes, de algunos momentos en los libros, o no. Solo una salida diferente a la narración usual de los hechos por parte de Bella.
1. No!

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada  
**

.

Bien. Humm... revisando y recordando algunos archivos, encontré estas mini historias o viñetas que escribí como a principio de este año (2008 todavía).

No todas tienen relación entre si, algunas más que otras. Lo importante es la imagen. Todas estas viñetas las escribí inspirada en una imagen o dibujo, por lo que **tienen** que verlo antes de leer.

Dejaré el link de la imagen correspondiente al comienzo de cada viñeta. Solo _copienlo, y peguenlo (no se olviden de borrar los espacios)_. Gracias gente n_n

_Yaiiel_

.

.

* * *

**No!**

* * *

**Link:** http : // p8 . metroflog . com / pictures / 247 / 21 / 4 / 156421247 _ UIANYXFEKQUIREA . jpg

.

_(Edward)_

_._

_.  
_

Todo había pasado en una milésima de segundo. No podía creerlo, pero cuando el papel de regalo rasgo su bella y fina piel blanca mi corazón inmóvil ya había saltado en su lugar de terror. Aún antes de que su embriagante olor me llegara a las fosas nasales ya sabía que no había escapatoria.

-NO -rugí, casi más para mí que para los demás.

En menos tiempo que lo que dura el latido de un corazón me halle de espaldas a ella, formando un muro protector de aquellos a quien más quiero después de mi amor y condena: mi familia, más específicamente de Jasper. En ese instante pasaron demasiadas cosas, no se como Bella se las arregló para caerse sobre un montón de platos y hacerse un corte que estuvo a punto de marcar su final por mi propia mano...o dientes. Sentí la ponzoña acudir a mi boca, dejándome un sabor amargo en la garganta, mientras que la sed me atormentaba con mayor intensidad que nunca. No podía ser que le pasara eso, precisamente por mí, no podía ser, ¡no debía ser!

Casi agradezco a Jasper su poco autocontrol, de no haber sido porque el se lanzo sobre Bella descontrolado lo hubiera hecho yo, y eso hubiera acabado conmigo más que cualquier hecho en mis casi 107 años de vida, más que un ejercito de neófitos.

No estoy seguro como, pero de algún modo logré hacer retroceder a Jasper. Soy fuerte, lo sé, pero en ese momento mi monstruo interior gritaba que tomara a Bella de una vez. No podía soportar la idea, preferiría sufrir mil veces la transformación en vampiro, pasar toda la eternidad entre las llamas del infierno, pero no quitarle la vida a mi vida, siendo yo quien la había puesto en ese riesgo.

Por suerte Emmett y Rosalie se sobrepusieron y se llevaron a Jasper, ¿pero por que nadie me llevaba a mí? Estaba comenzando a perder el control, tenía que calmarme o pronto estaría firmando mi propia condena al firmar la de ella.

¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer a Bella a una fiesta con puros vampiros y sin una armadura?! Aunque dudaba que hubiera servido de algo, sin duda ella se las habría arreglado para herirse en las junturas.

Sentí como Carlisle se la llevaba para cerrarle la herida y que dejara de sangrar, y escuché su voz. Era increíble, pero solo eso logró hacer retroceder al monstruo y resucitó al humano que había quedado enterrado en mi frenética locura. Mezcla de entereza y, aún más estupidez, fui con ellos.

Quería acompañarla, quería poder tomar su mano y bromear para distraerla de su dolor, del olor a sangre que seguramente la estaba mareando. Pero no pude hacer nada de eso, me quedé cerca de ella pero continuaba sin respirar porque el olor de su deliciosa sangre amenazaba con volverme loco, aunque yo ya era un demente, ¿cómo había hecho eso? ¿Cómo pude ponerla en peligro otra vez? Esto no podía continuar. ¿Y si la próxima vez no me controlaba? No, no y ¡NO! Esto debía acabar, no podía seguir arriesgándola de ese modo, ella no se lo merecía.

Nuevamente su voz me sacó de mi guerra personal, que ahora se parecía más a un infierno en la tierra.

-Sal, Edward -dijo en un suspiro.

-Puedo soportarlo -insistí, aunque notaba como mis ojos se oscurecían a causa de la sed que amenazaba con vencerme de un momento a otro.

-No tienes por qué comportarte como un héroe. Carlisle puede curarme sin tu ayuda. Sal a tomar un poco el aire. -insistió ella.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí? Debía preocuparse por ella y porque yo fuera capaz de saltar a su yugular. ¡NO! me repetí con un rugido mudo. ¡No iba a hacer eso!

-Me quedaré -decidí.

-¿Por qué eres tan masoquista? -me reprochó Bella.

Carlisle decidió interceder.

-Edward, quizás deberías ir en busca de Jasper antes de que la cosa vaya a más. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá fatal y dudo que esté dispuesto a escuchar a ningún otro que no seas tú en estos momentos.

-Sí -añadió Bella con impaciencia-. Ve a buscar a Jasper.

-De ese modo, harías algo útil -apostilló Alice.

Eso era una confabulación en toda regla, pero casi lo agradecí. Después de todo no había en toda esa casa un vampiro más peligroso para Bella de lo que lo era yo en ese momento…

…_y en cualquier otro_, pensé furibundo.

Apreté los puños furioso conmigo mismo. Me retiré de allí con gesto sombrío.

Aquello no volvería a ocurrir, nunca más pondría en peligro a Bella, aunque para eso yo tuviera que sufrir todas las penas de un infierno que era lo que significaba la vida -si es que puede llamarse así- lejos de ella. Me alejé con una decisión tomada, ahora solo debía prepararme para la sarta de mentiras y la muerte definitiva de mi, ya inmóvil, corazón

Salí de la casa y me interné en el bosque como un espectro, que seguramente sería lo que quedaría de mi en unos días.

* * *

**Reviews?? *Pasa la gorra entre el público* **

**Colaboren con mi autoestima :3  
**


	2. Farewell

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

Segunda viñeta. Se que son cortas, pero en compensación, y ya que mi único trabajo es corregir errores, subiré tantas como pueda.

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde al cap. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_**  
**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Farewell**

(Adiós)**  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : // p4 . metroflog . com / pictures / 433 / 16 / 4 / 157416433 _ OAJPSLQMUMIRQFI . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

La miré con intensidad antes de unir mis labios a los suyos en un beso que desbordaba la misma intensidad de mi mirada y tanta pasión como me atreví. Nunca había estado más susceptible como últimamente, temía perder el control pero quería llevarme conmigo la mayor parte de su aroma que pudiera captar, su sabor, la textura de sus labios, una última mirada de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, el olor de su piel, incluso el olor de su sangre que me volvía completamente loco... La quería a ella, pero ya me había dado cuenta que no podía tenerla, no debía arrastrarla a mi mundo de oscuridad.

Bella como siempre respondió trenzándose a mí alrededor, no es que me molestará pero no estaba seguro de mi mismo, ya no...

La aparté con todos los buenos modos que pude y le ordene dormirse. La sentí acurrucarse junto a mí y mi determinación estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Me obligué a mi mismo a pensar en lo ocurrido esa misma noche, en los riesgos que le había hecho correr y toda la amargura volvió con aún más intensidad.

Podía ser un monstruo desmerecedor de la compañía de un ángel tan brillante y puro como era Bella pero aún así quedaban rescoldos de mi humanidad, y ahora, me ardían todos y cada uno de ellos, como miles de fragmentos de mi alma incrustados en mi ser.

Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer heriría al ángel más hermoso del paraíso y que yo era merecedor del peor de los infiernos y tormentos, nada en este mundo me convertiría en un monstruo más que esto. Pero yo no importaba, Bella se recuperaría y re-hacería su vida como si yo no hubiera existido, que es como las cosas debieron hacer sido. No importaba nada, excepto que ella estuviera a salvo de mi y las sombras de mi existencia.

Le dediqué una última mirada a mi ángel, llena de significado y sentimiento, aspiré su aroma una ultima vez mientras obligaba a todo lo bueno que existió en mi a exiliarse a un rincón oscuro de mi interior. Podía notar como la frialdad que caracterizaba a mi especie iba ganando terreno a la calidez que Bella había traído a mi corazón inmóvil, y como éste, protestaba y se rompía provocándome más dolor del que jamás hubiera sentido. Me repetí que era por el bien de Bella y continué con mi lento, silencioso y extremadamente doloroso suicidio. Aunque no era nada comparado con lo que ocurriría en unos días...

Aquella fue la noche más larga de mi existencia. Cuando Bella despertó la miré con una indiferencia que un día antes hubiera creído imposible. Le besé la frente y me retiré por la ventana, sin poder evitar que su mirada dolorida y confundida se me quedara grabada en la retina.

¡Todo ese sufrimiento no debería nunca haber existido! Y todo por mi culpa, por no saberme quedar apartado, por hacer llevado mis sombras a su luminoso mundo.

Corría a toda velocidad intentando que mis pensamientos vagaran solamente por los dominios de la rabia y la ira. Avanzaba con velocidad mientras me hundía más y más en las espirales de una tristeza y desolación infinita, como solo una noche de Luna Nueva sin estrellas podía parecerse. Ese era el destino de mi eternidad. Y mi único consuelo que seguiría al amor de mi vida cuando su vida se marchitara, lo que me dejaba unos setenta u ochenta años como máximo...

...y la horrible certeza de que cada segundo me contaría como un siglo entero en el purgatorio.

* * *

**Reviews?? *Pasa la gorra entre el público* **

**Colaboren con mi autoestima :3  
**


	3. Condemn

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Condemn**

(Condena)

* * *

**Link:** http : // p5 . metroflog . com / pictures / 014 / 33 /8 / 159833014 _ VHKJKOJKRGORVMU . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Llevaba días preparando el ambiente, nunca creí que podría llegar a ser tan frío, tan cruel, ni tan vil, pero yo mismo me di la confirmación en el correr de esos días, cada vez que miraba esos ojos chocolate, tan expresivos, que me enloquecían y veía una chispa de sospecha y miedo por mi actitud.

Este era el día. Endurecí aún más mi máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, no podía permitirme flaquear, aunque de sobra sabía que si ella me rogaba yo me quedaría. La única solución era herirla de modo que no pudiera hacerlo, herirla tanto que solo me odiara y me deseara la muerte que tanto merecía por solo pensar en el sacrilegio que estaba a punto de cometer al herir a un ángel del firmamento.

"Es por su bien, por su seguridad" me recordé haciendo retroceder a mi parte egoísta que deseaba tirar todo al diablo y quedarme con Bella.

Cuando volvió de entregar su carta a Renée yo ya estaba allí, esperándola... para romperle el corazón. Una parte en mi interior se retorció de dolor al pensar esas palabras "romperle el corazón", repetí en mi interior regocijándome en mi agonía.

Tome su mochila y la deposite en el asiento de su camioneta.

-Vamos a dar un paseo -le dije con toda la indiferencia que fui capaz de impregnar en mi voz, que era bastante, y tomándola de la mano nos dirigimos hacia el bosque.

Sabía que ella estaba confundida y preocupada, lo podía sentir, pero en ese momento solo quería grabar la textura de su piel, ya que sería la última vez que la tocaría con mis manos impuras por tanta sangre que las había manchado... sangre que jamás podría lavarse.

Paré no muy lejos, no quería que se perdiera luego... Me apoyé contra un árbol y la miré impasible antes de informarme que nos íbamos... que YO y MI familia nos íbamos, cosa que, obviamente, no la incluía en los planes.

Ella no lo aceptó. Ya lo sabía, pero como me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, odiaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero por sobretodo me odiaba y despreciaba a mi mismo, la criatura más repugnante sobre la tierra. Mire al suelo un buen rato, construyendo mi máscara con los sentimientos más viles, y de los cuales no sentía ninguno. Al final la miré, como si lo que estuviera frente de mí fuera un objeto y no la persona más hermosa que hubiera conocido.

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes -mis palabras también salieron de mi boca impregnadas con tanta frialdad e indiferencia que me sorprendió a mi mismo.

Aquella parte egoísta de mi gritaba furiosa contra mi, golpeando las paredes de la jaula que había construido para que no saliera a arruinar mi suicidio, porque era un suicidio en toda regla… mis siguientes palabras mi condena y su resultado, mi tumba.

-¿Tú... no... me quieres? –me preguntó. Sonaba tranquila lo que me desconcertó, pero en sus ojos vi que aún no lo había procesado

-No.

"Ruptura rápida Edward" me recordé. Esperaba que no me pidiera que me quedara, y a la vez no deseaba otra cosa.

A partir de ahí ya no se ni que dije un, "No me convienes Bella" y esa fue la peor mentira de todo el día, sin ella yo no era nada, no existía ni siquiera como vampiro, una mera sombra sin rostro ni nombre, nadie…

Recuerdo algo como "No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido", y una promesa, "Será como si nunca hubiese existido" para ella esperaba que si, pero para mi, sería una eternidad de agonía…ya sentía ese sentimiento llamado desesperación cernirse sobre mi. Pero no podía atraparme aún.

Su rostro tan frágil estaba en lo más cercano que jamás la había visto de un estado de shock. Intenté no pensar en eso, pero sabía que me acompañaría por siempre, siempre que ella viviera, porque luego yo tampoco tendría motivos para continuar caminando por este mundo.

Antes de marcharme no pude resistirme y la bese en la frente, apenas menos de un segundo.

-Cuídate mucho -dije antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque. Bella recordaría que no debía adentrarse al bosque, de todos modos nunca se animó a ir muy lejos. Por supuesto que, por mi parte, era una finta, ahora debía cumplir mi parte del trato...

"Será como si nunca hubiese existido"

* * *

**Reviews?? *Pasa la gorra entre el público* **

**Colaboren con mi autoestima :3**


	4. Memories and Suffering

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Gracias Sandra Lupim por tu review._

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Memories and Suffering**

(Recuerdos y Sufrimiento)

* * *

**Link: **http : // p19 . metroflog . com / pictures / 878 / 40 / 3 / 161340878 _ YMIYPQWJFBNEUMC . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Es su casa no había nadie y, aunque tal vez fuera mi impresión, se veía sombría sin la luminosidad que la presencia de Bella desprendía. Una puntada de dolor -que más bien fue una estocada- me atravesó al pensar en su sonrisa en la cocina mientras se burlaba de mi dieta con toda naturalidad. Nunca había conocido un humano más necio, pero tampoco ninguno me había aceptado a su lado jamás, y yo nunca podría olvidar que Bella me había aceptado, a mí, al monstruo que soy.

Sacudí mi cabeza incrédulo. Nunca me dejaría de parecer una locura. Pero ella no estaba loca, solo había sido demasiado inocente para intentar comprender los horrores que encerraba mi mundo y mi existencia. Ni siquiera comprendía lo sacrilégico que era que yo posara mis impuras manos en su cuerpo puro y bello, aunque solo le rozara dulcemente con mis labios o las yemas de mis fríos dedos.

¡Lo extraño e inconcebible es que ella parecía creer que era al revés!

Me permití a mi mismo regocijarme en los más que alegres momentos que había pasado con Bella. Sonreí como no había hecho en muchos días. Pero pronto la realidad del lugar donde me encontraba y las circunstancias me golpearon como una roca. Más sombrío que nunca me dirigí con paso agónico a la habitación de mi vida.

Estaba como siempre y pensar que ya nunca más pasaría una noche hablando de temas interminables con ella, mientras la cobijaba en mis brazos de mármol y le tarareaba su nana en las cortas pausas que nos permitíamos para respirar -cosa innecesaria en mi- me hizo doblarme de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba mi determinación cuando la necesitaba? Junto a mi racionalidad seguro, porque lo que estaba haciendo era una soberana estupidez... ¿Cómo podía estar bien si estaba sintiendo como si me mutilaran desde dentro hacía afuera con deliberada lentitud y excesiva crueldad?

Me abofeteé internamente.

"Recuerda Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, que el causante de todos los problemas en la vida de Bella eres tu" me recordé.

"Pero también el único que la ha hecho feliz desde que llegó a Forks y mucho más de lo que ella misma jamás consiguió" me atacó una voz desde el fondo de mi.

"Pero si desde que se encontró conmigo lo único que le he traído son momentos cercanos a la muerte" contraataqué.

"Y la salvación de ser solo una marca en una camioneta o tal vez prefieras la vez que la salvaste de esos cuatro asqueroso en Port Angeles, ¿que harás si algo así vuelve a suceder?"

Me rechinaron los dientes al recordar a esos cerdos y me estremecí con la posibilidad. Aún así no di mi brazo a torcer y no quise reconocer lo demencial que era que estuviera discutiendo conmigo mismo de esa manera.

"Han sido muchas más las veces que ha estado por morir a costa mía, ¡Absolutamente todos los días! Eso sin contar cuando otro vampiro quiere meter cuchara" Rugí en mi fuero interno.  
"Ella sabía el riesgo que corría al internarse en el mundo de la oscuridad de los de nuestra especie, y si lo hizo es porque no puede vivir sin ti"

¿Es que no pensaba callarse nunca?

"Me olvidará" dije en tono cansino "los humanos olvidan pronto"

"No lo hará" me respondió.

"Si lo hará"

Intentando no dar más lugar a esa demente conversación conmigo mismo tomé el álbum de fotos que Bella había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Me limite a quitar la primer foto: una mía. Luego quité otra de ambos que ella había doblado para que solo me viera yo. Fue suficiente para que mi voz interna volviera.

"¿Ves? Esta loca por ti, ¿por que no lo aceptas de una vez y te rindes a ella? Tu también estas loco por ella" Afirmó.

Le gruñí como respuesta.

Como un autómata me dirigí al reproductor de música y quité un disco. Lo miré un momento recordando la alegría de Bella cuando supo lo que era: canciones compuestas por mí. Me sentí nuevamente como un cretino por haber arrastrado al más precioso ángel del firmamento a las tinieblas... y ahora tenía mi castigo, la soledad eterna.

Era lo justo. Así el ángel podría brillar libremente.

"No seas estúpido. Ella brilla porque tu estás a su lado..."

"Es lo más rídiculo que he escuchado" reprendí a mi voz interna.

"Hasta la más pura luz existe porque la oscuridad le permite el lugar para brillar. Sino, no se vería" Afirmó simplemente. No pude rebatirle ¿o rebatirme? "No hagas una estúpidez y quédate..." insistió

-¡¡BASTA!! -rugí con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Me sentía sofocado y mis -¿por qué no decirlo?- cada vez más patéticos argumentos ya no bastaban para rebatir los de mi otro yo. Debía irme ya mismo. Pensé en destruir los objetos que tenía en mis manos, pero no fui capaz, en lugar de eso los escondí bajo una tabla suelta debajo de la cama de Bella.

"Si tanto quieres que te olvides, ¿porque los dejas aquí? Bien podrías hacer cualquier cosa con ellos" Me había pillado.

Me sentí estúpido. Quería dejar algo de mi, aunque ella nunca lo supiera, aunque jamás lo descubriera, quería que algo de mi quedará en el mismo lugar que la persona que más amaba. Tal vez como una prueba de mi propia existencia vacía, o tal vez porque aquel cuarto, en aquella casa y en aquel pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios significaba mucho más para mi que todo el inmenso mundo. Allí me había sentido feliz. Algo que en mis 90 años de vagar por el mudo como una sombra jamás había sentido ni por asomo...

"Y ahora piensas exiliarte nuevamente a la soledad, la desolación y la tristeza" No era una pregunta.

"Es lo mejor para ella"

"No, no lo es. Porque la llevas contigo al mismo infierno que describes. No puedes con tus miedos y la condenas a ella y a ti a una muerte lenta y agónica...".

"Está decidido" repliqué fríamente. ¿Por qué no podía callarse de una vez? Por primera vez desde mi conversión tenía deseos de mutilarme a mi mismo y arrancar esa "voz" de mi interior que se parecía tanto a Alice, solo que a la última podía evitarla, ¿pero como me evitaba a mi mismo?

"Estas condenado a vivir contigo mismo Edward, o mejor dicho, te estás condenando a eso. Al menos puedes estar seguro que tenemos algo en común...Ambos somos muy tercos"

Capté el doble sentido de sus -o mis- palabras. Los siguientes 70 años serían muy largos...

"No creo que sea tanto" se río mi otro "yo"

"Púdrete" le respondí sabiendo que era imposible.

Más derrotado que nunca, cansado y absolutamente destruido, me dirigí a la ventana. Antes de partir se me escapó un sollozo, sin lágrimas por supuesto, si mi alma no se había perdido al convertirme, entoces la estaba dejando ahora, aquí. Olfateé una última vez y salte. En unos segundos me perdí camino a quien-sabe-donde.

* * *

**Reviews?? *Pasa la gorra entre el público* **

**Colaboren con mi autoestima :3**


	5. Pain

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Pain**

(Dolor)

* * *

**Link: **http : / / p5 . metroflog . com / pictures / 844 / 13 / 6 / 162613844 _ PAOACPNFMPMFYVP . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Por enésima vez me pregunté donde estaba y me terminé respondiendo lo que tan bien sabía. Un asqueroso y maloliente antro en algún lugar de latinoamérica en donde la palabra higiene era el tabú más grande.

Pero nada de eso me importaba. En verdad, nada me importaba... Excepto una cosa, o más bien persona, pero ella me estaba totalmente prohibida, como el sol y el calor de sus rayos a los vampiros. Nuestra condena era la noche eterna sin estrellas... Y en toda mi existencia jamás la había cumplido con tanta diligencia.

Me desplomé en un rincón del habitáculo, sin reparar en las toneladas de basura y las ratas que corrían a mi alrededor, pero sin siquiera acercarse. Ellas si tenían instinto de superveniencia, no como ella...

Evocar su recuerdo expandió una oleada de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos removió todas mis células muertas que parecieron aullar de dolor. Al final de concentró en un rincón -nada pequeño- de mi pecho... allí donde debería estar mi corazón.

Habían pasado tantos meses ya. ¿Cuantos eran? ¿Cuatro? Cuatro millones de años me habían parecido. Incluso ahora el reloj avanzaba tan a desgana que se parecía a mi en mi continuo arrastrar por el mundo.

Más dolor.

Debería haberme acostumbrado ya, pero era imposible, y sabía que aunque pasaran miles de años jamás lo haría.

La imagen de Bella de pronto comenzó a flotar delante de mis ojos, sabía que era una alucinación provocada por mi mente... pero era tan hermosa que quise creerla. Nuevamente el impulso de volver a buscarla me torturó. Le rogaría mil años si con eso conseguía su perdón, me arrastraría como un gusano -ya que después de todo no era más que eso-.

Negué para mi por no-se-que-vez y volví a repetirme los motivos por los que estaba haciendo eso, a recordarme el monstruo que era y por que debía permancer alejado de ella.

Conseguí quedarme en mi sitio, solo porque estaba tan destruido que no podría haberme levantado sin volver a derrumbarme. Ya no pude contenerme. Los sollozos rompían en mi garganta y morían en mis labios apenas audibles para mi mismo. Me aovillé y me agarré las rodillas como un niño pequeño que le teme a la oscuridad, la oscuridad de mi soledad... Era patético, más que patético, era absolutamente lamentable.

Quería llorar... poder, por un momento, derramar mi interior en un torrente infinito de agua salada como mis pensamientos. Para que, por unos segundos, mi cuerpo quedara vacío y mi mente obnubilada. Pero el privilegio me estaba vedado, el dolor en mi interior jamás lograría encontrar una salida y mi mente no podía evadirse, ¿o si?

Otro sollozo y una convulsión, que era poco más que un reflejo del humano que una vez existió en mi.

Mi interior era un campo de batalla luego de una cruenta guerra conmigo mismo. Y como en todos, ahora solo quedaba desolación, tristeza, soledad y mucho, infinito dolor.

Durante mucho tiempo creí conocer esos sentimientos, en especial el dolor y la soledad. Pero me había equivocado. Mis incontables años no me habían enseñado la verdadera esencia de ambos y ahora la descubría. ¡Como no descubrirlo si sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando cada célula del cuerpo!

Ahora entendía con horror porque decían que no se gana nada bueno con una guerra. Lo que queda después de ellas es una herida incurable y un montón de desechos que aún duelen... como mi corazón, al que creía muerto, pero que ahora me demostraba que, aún a pesar de mis circunstancias, podía sentir con intensidad, y con una intensidad aterradora me estaba demostrando ahora lo que significaba la palabra dolor. Eran infinitos puñales, fragmentos de mi propia y corrupta alma que se me clavaban como cristales por dentro, arañándome, arrancándome la propia carne.

Volví a compararlo con el dolor de la transformación y la comparación casi se me queda corta. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto? Si yo era una criatura fría y despiadada, moradora de la noche y las pesadillas de los mortales, entonces, ¿cómo esto podía doler tanto como para que quisiera arrancarme mi corazón, inmóvil desde hace tanto tiempo?

Respiré hondo pero no sirvió de nada.

Un rayo de sol se coló por alguna rendija y se posó en mi mano que centelleó. Durante un segundo volví al prado y a ver los ojos Bella mirarme fascinada y aterrorizada por el "prodigio".

Le sonreí al recuerdo, a Bella.

Los músculos del rostro me dolieron por el extraño movimiento, desde aquellos días no había sido capaz de sonreír siquiera pretendiendo. Sonreí un poco más. Creí haber encontrado el modo de sobrevivir los lentos segundos del reloj. Aún sonriendo, dejé que la Bella de mis recuerdos, a la que no podía hacerle ningún daño, me llevara lejos de la realidad...

...a un estado cercano a la somnolencia. El dolor se mitigaba con las suaves caricias de Bella. Sabía que era demencial, pero ya estando en el infierno, ¿qué importaba el resto?...

* * *

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**

* * *


	6. Smile

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Smile**

(Sonrie)

* * *

**Link: **http : / / p8 . metroflog . com / pictures / 407 / 35 / 4 / 163435407 _ XKIVGCNXHRHKNPE . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Jacob)

.

.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que aquel pedazo de ser humano se fuera de Forks rompiéndole el corazón a Bella y dejándola en un estado tan deplorable que dolía con solo verla.

Billy no me permitía ir a verla, no se si cree que se merece lo que le pasó, pero yo la había visto de todos modos un par de veces, sin que ella lo notara.

Creí que se me iba a romper el corazón a mi. La mirada vacía y ausente, las grandes ojeras a causa de las pesadillas, el rostro carente de vida, como si pensara que ya no valía la pena darle brillo con una sonrisa.

Charlie estaba preocupadísimo, por supuesto. Había telefoneado a Billy incontables veces ya, diciendo que ya no sabía que hacer con Bella, no porque ella causara algún problema, ¡que más hubiera querido Charlie! Sino porque simplemente parecía que la llama de su vida se había extinguido cuando aquel ser la había abandonado a su suerte. Y yo lo había comprobado...

Cual sería mi sorpresa al ver a Bella aparecer aquel día, no pude ni quise ocultar mi alegría, que fue aún mayor cuando ella me sonrió. No fue una sonrisa muy alegre, pero al menos fue sincera. Maldije al idiota de Cullen por haberle arrebatado a Bella su sonrisa y alegría. Si alguna vez lo había admirado, eso había quedado en el pasado. Nunca podría perdonarle el haberle arrancado las alas a un ángel, nunca...

Las visitas de Bella continuaron cada vez más frecuentes mientras yo reparaba las motocicletas que me había traído. Noté que ella parecía un poco más viva cada vez que la veía, que sus ojos recuperaron algo del brillo de antaño, aunque nunca el suficiente. Charlie también lo había notado y estaba exultante, no paraba de agradecerme. Por mi parte, me alegraba saber que era por mi que ella ahora sonreía más y que la vida parecía importarle un poco, aunque no podía dejar de maldecir a aquel ser frío y despiadado -aún no sabía hasta que punto- cada vez que ella se agarraba el torso para amortiguar el dolor que su recuerdo le causaba.

Escuché un estruendo que supe reconocer inmediatamente: era el monovolumen de Bella. Salí de mis sombríos pensamientos sobre Cullen y me dirigí a su encuentro con una sonrisa. Creo que le gustaba verme sonreír y aunque no entendía por que, nunca me importaría sonreír para ella.

Fui a su encuentro y contemplé su rostro pálido y sus ojeras, su parecido con los "fríos" de nuestras leyendas no parecía agradar mucho a Billy, pero yo sabía que era por las constantes pesadillas que la atormentaban todas las noches desde que EL se había marchado.

Su voz preocupada me sacó de mis pensamientos negativos.

-Jake, ¿estás bien? Parece que te hubieras caído de la cama de cabeza en lugar de con los pies -me sonrió tímidamente.

-Imposible preciosa, con semejantes pies soy como los gatos, siempre caigo parado-bromeé.

Ella me rió la broma y se encontró conmigo en el tiempo que sus pies se tomaron para llegar sin tropiezos.

-¿Y que planes tenemos hoy? -preguntó curiosa y juraría que hasta animada por estar conmigo.

-Pues...-fingí pensar- como es un día tan bonito -y en verdad lo era- pensé que te gustaría hacer algo más que quedarte encerrada en un horrible galpón. ¿Qué tal un día de campo en a playa? -le guiñé un ojo cómplice.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Creo que creyó que la estaba invitando a una cita, lo cual no era tan disparatado para mi, pero sabía que Bella aún no se sentía preparada para tal cosa. Así que con un dolor intenso en el pecho, me corregí.

-No es una cita, es un cambio de aires, que sino se nos va a quedar pegado el olor a taller. A mi no me importa porque ya esta impregnado en mi piel, pero tu olor esta perfecto como es, no es necesario que uses la colonia de aceite marca Jacob.

Se rió levemente de mi broma y yo sonreí.

No importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que pasar, yo curaría la herida que ese desgraciado le había provocado... entonces tal vez ella pudiera pensar en mi de otro modo más que como un amigo.

Pasase lo que pasase, ver una sonrisa pintada en sus labios y saber que yo era capaz de provocarlo, era el mejor regalo de todos, la mejor prueba de que el sol brillaba y que lo tenía frente a mi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Solo quería aclarar que aquí Jacob es totalmente humano todavía, por eso su odio hacia Edward se limita al lastimar a Bella

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	7. Nightmare

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Nightmare**

(Pesadilla)

* * *

**Link: **http : // p10 . metroflog . com / pictures / 939 / 82 / 1 / 164182939 _ KYLOLALAMDGTEOF . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

"No puedo dormir" decía el.

"Si pudiera dormir, soñaría contigo" había dicho otra vez.

Excepto lo primero, todo lo demás era una mentira, una que yo me había creído entera.

Yo podía, por no decir que debía, dormir y soñaba con el, por no decir que tenía pesadillas cada noche. Y deseaba con toda mi alma ser incapaz de cerrar mis párpados y dejarme guiar a la inconsciencia, porque cada vez que lo hacía, todos los miedos de los que era inconsciente en el día, afloraban y me golpeaban con tanta fuerza como sus palabras aquel fatídico día.

Esta noche no había sido la excepción, ¿por qué iba a serlo? La suerte me evitaba a toda costa y el mundo ya me había demostrado que no había designios especiales para mí. Había soñado y me habían reventado la burbuja con brutalidad. Ahora ya no sabía donde estaba parada. Bueno, si lo sabía en realidad, hacía las cosas por costumbre, por rutina, sin emociones de ningún tipo, total, me las habían robado, a todas excepto el dolor, el resto era apenas un recuerdo.

Me había despertado gritando, otra vez. Ahora me esforzaba por controlar el dolor de mi pecho, pero no servía de nada. Era como intentar abarcar el océano con las manos, se te desborda, del mismo modo que el dolor de mi herida en carne viva aún, me desbordaba y yo no podía hacer nada para cerrarla. Aferré mi torso en un estéril intento de mantener mi pecho entero, aunque ya sabía que era completamente inútil.

Diría que mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, pero ni siquiera tenía esa excusa poética, mi corazón, sencillamente, no estaba más ocupando su lugar en mi pecho. "ÉL" me lo había arrancado al irse y hasta donde yo sabía los corazones no se regeneran del espacio vacío. En estos momentos solo tenía un enorme agujero en su lugar, agujero que no había cerrado sus bordes ni siquiera un poco, era una herida que aún sangraba, de ser posible, más que antes.

Las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos intentando de algún modo dejar un poco del dolor en ellas, pero también era inútil. Me aferré más fuerte a mi misma, si no podía cerrarlo entonces a ver si me asfixiaba y caía en la, tan deseada, inconsciencia. No importaba si no era la consciente inconsciencia de esa nebulosa que se negaba a volver a acudir a mí, cualquier cosa valía.

Obviamente no lo logré, pero al menos el dolor las marcas que me había dejado con los dedos me aliviaban de una herida que no podría nunca curar.

Sin poder moverme de la posición fetal que había adquirido caí por fin en la inconsciencia que tanto deseaba. Esta era solo una de las batallas diarias de una guerra que no terminaría jamás...

* * *

.**  
**

**Aquí vuelvo con otra viñeta :3**

**Voy a subir unas cuantas ya que volví y antes de irme. Después de todo la mayoría (como esta) son cortísimas. **

**¡Gracias **Nath Solitude** por tu review! Concuerdo contigo en tu opinión sobre Edward, que ganas daban de abofetearlo ¬¬. **

**Sobre Jake, solo digo que durante un tiempo le agarré bastante ojeriza, aunque ahora ya no es así e intentó ser neutral, porque en realidad es un chico bueno (un poco más terco que Edward y Bella a veces). Solo espero que ningún comentario mío te ofenda, y si es así hazmelo saber.**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Salto

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Salto**

(Jump)

* * *

**Link: **http : // p3 . metroflog . com / pictures / 712 / 11 / 8 / 166811712 _ XJYNIDJNPUHMRDH . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Apenas fui consciente de que el pitido del teléfono lo había ocasionado yo al cortar la comunicación con Rosalie. Menos aún me inmuté cuando lo dejé caer. Las palabras que ella me había dicho resonaban en mi cabeza como si fueran una pelotita de goma que no para de rebotar. No tenían ningún sentido, mejor sería decir que no podía reunirla en la misma frase: Bella y muerta.

No, no podía ser. ¡¡No debía haber pasado!! No se suponía que las cosas fueran así, ella ya debería haberme olvidado, estar rehaciendo su vida al lado de alguien que pudiera quererla, alguien que la mereciera. ¡Como pudo ser tan irresponsable!

Me enfadé con ella aunque estaba realmente furioso conmigo mismo. Todo había salido mal, había hecho todo mal. Otra vez Alice había tenido razón y otra vez yo no la había escuchado. Su voz me vino a la memoria

..

**Flash Back**

..

_-Está mal Edward -insistió Alice-. Ella no podrá olvidarte jamás, ¡la estás condenando a una vida de agonía!  
_

_-Calla Alice, es lo mejor para Bella.  
_

_-¡Lo mejor para Bella! -dijo indignada- Lo mejor para ella es que te quedes a su lado -replicó furiosa.  
_

_-Si, claro, para matarla. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que muera por mi estúpido capricho. ¡No pienso hacer eso, que te quede claro! -le espeté con rudeza.  
_

_-¡Edward Cullen eres un imbécil, estúpido, engreído! ¿Te crees que eres el único que sufrirá con la separación y que unos años curan cualquier herida? Ya olvidaste que hay humanos que caen en un pozo de depresión y salen solo con la muerte...  
_

_-Bella no se suicidará, es más fuerte que eso...  
_

_-¡Otra vez subestimas el amor que siente por ti! TU eres su mundo, ¡¿que crees que hará cuando su mundo se vaya y la deje en el vacío?! Se ha enfrentado a la muerte por ti, porque te ama y porque está dispuesta a pasar eso y MUCHO más solo para estar contigo SIEMPRE -continuó gritándome Alice, mientras acentuaba las palabras claves._

_-¡Nada de eso volverá a pasar! -le grité furioso- Bella no volverá a perderse en las sombras que mi existencia lleva donde sea que vaya. ¡Nunca más volverá a estar al borde de la muerte por mi culpa!  
_

_-¡¿Y tu que?! También crees que es correcto que huyas como un cobarde. ¡Si, ya te he visto! Eres un maldito cobarde Edward Cullen, tienes miedo y lo único que sabes hacer es huir, para empeorarlo lo haces de la peor manera posible, ¡Bella no te podrá olvidar jamás! No importa si escondes sus discos o sus fotos._

_Alice me tenía calado pero ya no había marcha atrás. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y estaba decidida a cumplir mi meta: Bella nunca más estaría en peligro por mi presencia maldita... Sin embargo las palabras de mi hermana hecha una furia me herían, dolían mucho._

_-Ya déjame en paz Alice, cíñete al plan y no te salgas de él. Lo mejor es no darle a Bella más problemas._

_-Estoy de acuerdo en que no voy a darle a Bella más problemas, contigo ya tendrá para morir de agonía mil veces -dijo mordazmente. Su comentario caló muy hondo, me sentía enormemente miserable y sucio. De inmediato salí de esa casa, ya no podría volver a ver a mi familia tampoco, como hacerlo después de esto..._

_.._

**Fin Flash Back**_  
_

..

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Ella tenía razón, siempre había tenido razón... yo sabía que en ese momento Alice no había tenido ninguna visión de Bella suicidándose, pero lo había intuido, me lo había dicho y yo la había ignorado.

No fue solo la culpa, también la desolación, la desesperación y una infinita e inexpresable pena me dejó fuera de combate. Algo se rompió en mi interior y no pude evitar preguntarme si había sido mi corazón, si es que podía morir. Un enorme -y doloroso- vacío se extendió por todo mi pecho confirmando mi sospecha.

Cuando logré hacerme dueño de mi mismo me incorporé tranquilamente. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, si existía un cielo y no me estaba vedado -como de verdad creía- entonces procuraría reunirme con mi amor más allá. Y si era el infierno... que más da, nada es peor que el infierno de dolor por el que caminaba en esos momentos...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	9. Hole

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hole**

(Agujero)

* * *

**Link: **http : // p18 . metroflog . com / pictures / 667 / 59 / 4 / 170459667 _ USLQLEXQJDGJKGD . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Un agujero... un poso... un abismo... ¿qué importaba la definición ahora? ¿Qué más da tener un completo conocimiento de una palabra tan absurda? Si al fin y al cabo no iba a hacer que desapareciera de mi interior, porque lo único que quedaba en mi era eso, un infinito abismo de oscuridad...

...error. Ya estaba en medio del abismo, cayendo y cayendo a una velocidad desenfrenada en una espiral de negra desesperación. Pero todo acabaría, no hay abismos sin fin, excepto en el infierno y yo contaba con llegar pronto a ese.

¿Ilógico? Tal vez... ¡que importa! El mundo no tiene lógica desde hace tiempo. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que la realidad, una realidad oscura y cargada de horrores por la ausencia de mi ángel. El infierno sería un paraíso en comparación.

Esta vez su recuerdo no me trajo dolor, no de la manera que lo hacía unas horas antes. Ahora sentía una enorme paz. Recostado en el asiento del avión cerré los ojos. No dormiría, por supuesto, pero me permití extraer todos los recuerdos de mi ángel y contemplarlos. Sin mediar palabra, hablé con ellos, la sostuve en mis brazos una vez más, le susurré palabras dulces al oído y le pedí disculpas, mil veces lo hice pero ella solo me miraba compungida, sus grandes ojos color chocolate fijos en mí como si quisiera pasarme una información de vital importancia que, por lo visto, yo no estaba captando.

"Mágico" era la única palabra posible para describirlo.

Durante esos instantes sentí como si estuviera en el paraíso. Sabía que los momentos habían sido pocos, demasiados en comparación con mis años peinando este mundo, mas en ese tiempo yo había vivido, había estado "vivo" como no lo había conseguido desde 1918.

Fue demasiado corto el trayecto de avión hasta Volterra, pero ahora no sentía aprehensión ni malestar ni siquiera la culpa era tan grande. En cierto modo creo que me había liberado. Durante mis fantasías sentí como si tocara el cielo con las manos. No. Había hallado a Bella en mi, ella era mi paraíso y aunque yo no pudiera entrar en el por mi alma corrupta -o por no tener alma- me conformaría con tan solo verla y recordar... solo eso le pedía a esta miserable existencia ahora que ella no estaba.

Observé los verdes paisajes que se veían lejanos aún pero cada vez más cercanos.

"Ya voy mi amor. Pronto estaré contigo y no te volveré a dejar jamás, te lo prometo" recité en mi interior como si fueran las palabras más sagradas "Te amo, antes, ahora y por siempre..."

Nuevamente el rostro perfecto de Bella me sonrió y yo hice lo propio con el mío, sin necesidad de forzar los músculos.

"Hasta Pronto mi vida..." pensé con una sonrisa extremadamente triste y alegre a la vez...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	10. Mistake

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Mistake**

(Error)

* * *

**Link: **http : // p15 . metroflog . com / pictures / 974 / 89 / 9 / 171989974 _ HHEQXMYQRREWTRE . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Frente a frente con los vulturis no podía dejar de maldecirme una y otra vez, no solo había creído a Rosalie sino que había actuado como un necio sin confirmar correctamente la información. Bella había tenido que meterse en las fauces de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo para salvarme de mi increíble estupidez, y lo peor de todos es que si ellos decidían hacerle daño yo no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

Apreté los puños y me maldije internamente aún con más saña. ¡¡Para tener más de 100 años había sido un completo imbécil!!

A mi lado Bella caminaba increíblemente tranquila. Supuse que se debía al shock o a que aún no comprendía la gravedad de la situación. No podía creer que en realidad estuviera a mi lado, la sensación era sublime y no podía dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, sus hombros y sus brazos. Era increíble que estuviera nuevamente conmigo. Aunque fuera en estas circunstancias.

Unos minutos antes yo había estado a punto de lanzarme a lo que sería un camino seguro a la muerte y cual había sido mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una desesperada Bella que intentaba apartarme de la luz solar para que yo no brillara y los humanos no me vieran. No se como pude ser tan necio, pero tarde bastante en darme cuenta que no estábamos ni muertos, ni en el paraíso sino en Volterra, a punto de ser descubiertos por una familia de humanos muy curiosos. Y decir que ahora caminábamos a la horca sería una frase muy bonita comparada a lo que nos esperaba...

Por el camino mantuve una conversación insustancial con Alice mientras la verdadera información me la pasaba por sus pensamientos. Salto de acantilado, motocicletas y ¡¡¡hombres lobo jóvenes!!! Me estremecí solo de pensarlo, en lugar de estar segura Bella había frecuentado la presencia de unos perrazos, letales e inmaduros. Pero no era lo único, también estaba Victoria. En ese momento estaba seguro de haber gruñido porque Bella se volvió a mí en la oscuridad.

-No es nada -susurré y añadí al cabo de un momento- Te extrañe.

No pude ver la expresión de su rostro pero parecía estar en un dilema. No entendí. Tal vez me había hecho caso y había encontrado alguien que la mereciera más que yo. Entonces ella estaba arriesgando todo solo por mi estupidez. Sentí deseos de golpearme pero decidí que no era un buen momento.

"Total el momento de los problemas viene ahora" pensé sombríamente mientras cruzábamos la puerta de madera que nos separaba de los que, seguramente son, el grupo de vampiros más letales del mundo.

"No importa el resultado" pensé "Bella saldrá de aquí, no permitiré que mi error lo enmiende ella... aunque si así fuera entonces no me importará arrancarle el pescuezo a Aro.

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	11. Betrayal

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

(Traición)

* * *

**Link: **http : // p8 . metroflog . com / pictures / 617 / 89 / 6 / 172689617 _ HYOULRMWEVDBHRE . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Jacob)

.

.

Bella se había ido... Se había marchado a lo que sería una muerte segura para rescatar al hombre que la había abandonado a su suerte, que la había destruido. Pero ni siquiera era un hombre, menos un ser humano, era solo una asquerosa sanguijuela que no solo se alimentaba de sangre humana sino que se había alimentado de las ilusiones y sueños de un ángel para luego escupirlos.

Era asqueroso, más que eso, era antinatural. ¿Cómo alguien puede preocuparse por un cadáver que se mueve solamente gracias al elixir vital de un ser humano? Aún cuando ellos hubieran cambiado de fuente de alimento, ¿qué más daba? La sangre siempre es sangre.

Contuve una mueca. Era repugnante.

Cuando Bella se fue con esa chupasangre yo ya no estaba allí, corría libre por los bosques. Bueno, no libre, estaba con mis hermanos de manada, todos dispuestos a apoyarme, como debía ser. Pero yo no quería apoyo, quería soledad, y de ningún modo la conseguía.

"Es una traidora, siempre fue parte de los chupasangres esos" escupió Paul en pensamientos.

"No debimos acogerla, es obvio que jamás se olvidaría de ellos" Apostilló Embry.

"¡Ya basta!" Rugí yo.

¿Qué no se daban cuenta que no quería escucharlos? Ya era bastante malo que Bella se hubiera ido a meter a una cueva de sanguijuelas como para que ellos me aguijonearan aún más.

"Tranquilo Jacob" Era la voz de Sam "Vuelve, hay cosas que arreglar si los Cullen piensan volver a Forks" incluso él que era el más disciplinado de todos nosotros parecía que temblaba de furia ante el regreso de los vampiros.

No, no era eso. Era la traición de Bella que le dolía, mucho más que a todos, casi más que a mí. Se lo pregunté.

"Creí que por fin alguien odiaba tanto como yo a esos bichos. Creí que Bella entendía... que por todo el daño que le hicieron ella entendía... había llegado a creer que alguien entendía como yo me siento cada vez que... cada vez que miro a Emily..." los pensamientos de Sam estaban cargados de tristeza, culpa, odio y frustración, era casi insoportable de escuchar. "Cuando la encontré estaba tan mal, tan confundida... parecía un cadáver con la habilidad de moverse, pero ya no parecía que pudiera sentir nada. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un extraño la llevó..."

Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos un momento.

"No importa ya. Es hora de ponernos en marcha. El tratado sigue vigente hasta que alguien lo rompa y no seremos nosotros, así que a reunirnos. Ajustaremos detalles" ordenó.

Volví mis zancadas en la dirección opuesta. No quería hablar de tratados ni de sanguijuelas, pero tal vez eso me detuviera de pensar en el desenlace que podría tener ese rescate -o suicidio- que estaba llevando a cabo Bella.

Muerto de dolor caí en la cuenta -muy tarde- que ella nunca podría haberlo olvidado a _él_ para iniciar algo conmigo. Era insoportable, pero era la verdad. Podría ser que ella me quisiera, pero jamás me amaría de ese modo. Ella podía vivir sin mi, pero sin "aquel" Bella simplemente moriría. Así era la cadena.

Llegué a desear que lo lograra, si con eso podía volver a verla... aunque fuera una vez más. Aunque ni siquiera le hablará, aunque debiera odiarla, al menos podría verla, como quien contempla el fruto prohibido en la distancia...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	12. Never Again

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Never Again  
**

(Nunca más)

* * *

**Link: **http : / / p14 . metroflog . com / pictures / 193 / 88 / 7 / 173788193 _ WFUVNMJCARJJSVD . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Nos íbamos, nos habíamos salvado, en cierto modo no cabía en mi de gozo por irnos de ese maldito lugar y con Bella a mi lado... Pero cada vez que pensaba en el precio de nuestra salvación se me ponían los pelos de punta y tenía que esforzarme por no arrear a patadas con lo primero que se me cruzara. No era una buena idea perder los estribos ya que a quien tenía en mis brazos era Bella y era MUY rompible.

Pero el alma de Bella... ¿Cómo evitar culparme si era yo el responsable de que hubiera tenido que usarla como garantía para salir de Volterra? Pensaba todo esto mientras volábamos camino a Seattle para luego ir a Forks...

-Bella... -iba a reprocharle que hubiera pedido una Cola-Cola solo con el fin de no dormir. Para ser sinceros no comprendía los motivos de su acción.

-No quiero dormir -me dijo-. Veré cosas que no quiero si cierro ahora los ojos. Tendré pesadillas.

No le discutí. Bien sabía yo que Bella solía tener pesadillas, y yo si que había hecho un añadido grande a la lista de las mismas.

No separé mi atención de ella en ningún momento, no lo volvería hacer si ella así lo deseaba, pero al ver su actitud cauta, como si temiera que desapareciera en una nube o me convirtiera en murciélago para salir volando, me hacía dudar de que me quisiera a su lado. Pero si aún me quería, si existía la posibilidad, entonces nunca más la dejaría sola, ¡Nunca!

Sin embargo, si ella me echaba a patadas de su vida, no podía reprochárselo. Después de todo había sido yo el tonto que la abandonó. Lo hice porque en ese momento pareció lo mejor, ahora me había dado cuenta de que no había servido de nada. Al mirarla noté lo consumida que estaba y eso no era algo que se lograra en tres días de desenfrenada marcha, ni siquiera con Alice al volante. Bella no había pasado bien aunque aún no tenía idea de hasta que punto llegaban todas las consecuencias de mi decisión.

Miré las nubes que nos anunciaban el regreso a Forks. De lo único que estaba por completo seguro era que volvía... volvía a mi verdadero y único hogar, del que nunca más me volvería a apartar a no ser que fuera en la compañía de el ángel que acunaba en mis brazos y que, tercamente, se negaba a cerrar sus párpados.

Posé un beso en su frente y continué disfrutando de su proximidad, casi deseando que el momento nunca acabara.... Que se prolongara por toda la eternidad...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	13. Dreaming

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Dreaming**

(Soñando)

* * *

**Link: **http : / / p3 . metroflog . com / pictures / 032 / 60 / 5 / 176560032 _ WOXBWRDWMWMSLOE . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

No sabría decir con certeza si cayó dormida o inconsciente... creo que la segunda es más apropiada, pero al tenerla en mis brazos poco importaba, porque la cuidaría hasta que despertara.

Bueno, luego de una corta separación tal vez... Al estacionar frente a la casa de Bella ya escuchaba los gritos provenientes de la mente de Charlie, a medias consumida por la preocupación, a medias por el enfado a su hija y un odio visceral hacia mí. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque su trabajo como jefe de policía no se lo permite, en este momento estaría descargando el cargador de su arma en mí, aunque obviamente de poco le serviría.

Con un suspiro de resignación salí del auto con Bella en mis brazos, la bajé solamente cuando ella me lo pidió para entrar a su casa. Charlie estaba hecho una furia, por supuesto, y las palabras rudas que me decía en voz alta parecían un poema en comparación con las mil maldiciones que me estaba echando en su mente, como si supiera que yo podía leérsela como un libro abierto.

No podía culparlo. Aún sin saber los detalles del viaje suicida de su hija estaba hecho un manojo de preocupación. Bella había salido tan deprisa que solo le había dejado una nota. Llegar del funeral de su amigo para encontrarse con eso fue muy duro, Bella era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba. Me sentí increíblemente mezquino de pronto.

—Déjame sólo que la lleve a su cuarto —pedí—. Después me marcharé.

—No —gritó Bella, llena de pánico. Aunque no en el mejor momento su reacción espontánea me llenó de alivio.

—No estaré lejos —le prometí en un susurro apenas audible para ella.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Charlie llevé a Bella a su habitación y la arropé con mucho más cuidado del usual. Se la notaba tan agotada que parecía que podía romperse de un momento a otro.

Apenas un minuto después, y luego de recibir la amenaza de Charlie de que no volviera a traspasar la puerta de su casa, me colé en la habitación de Bella, por la ventana. Aún si me descubriera -cosa excesivamente improbable- yo no había roto la regla de no entrar nunca más por la puerta, pensé algo divertido.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Fui hasta el borde de la cama y me senté allí, a contemplarla. La tensión de su rostro se había desvanecido y permanecía tranquilo, en paz. Vacilante estiré una mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero me detuve a unos centímetros de ella. ¿Y que si no quería que yo la tocara ahora? ¿Y si tenía un novio? Yo no sabía nada y ella había estado tan cautelosa desde que nos encontráramos...

En eso estaba cuando un susurro inteligible salió de los labios de Bella. Tuve que acercarme más a ella para escuchar lo que decía...

-Edward... no te vayas.

A pesar de mis mil dudas algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, -desde que me fuera de aquí para ser precisos- estalló en mí. La gente lo llama felicidad, pero era mucho más intenso, tanto que me dejó sin energías, como si hubiera estado corriendo todos esos meses y recién se me hubiera permitido parar para respirar. Me sentí aliviado y agotado... me agaché hasta rozar su oído...

-¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma! -dije citando a Headcliff y añadí-. ¡Nunca más me iré mi amor, nunca!

Bella sonrió imperceptiblemente y continuó durmiendo. Yo hice lo mismo por mi parte, aunque no pudiera verme, y arrimé una silla para esperar su regreso al mundo real, con ella a mi lado las noches ya nunca más serían largas y vacías. Con mi estrella fugaz iluminando el mundo, mi vida podía tener algún significado, mi existencia podía estar llena de algo aparte de la soledad y la oscuridad. No. La oscuridad y la soledad se esfumaban cuando ella estaba cerca. Aún cuando la noche dominaba, para mi era siempre día cuando veía su sonrisa. Esa era la magia de Bella, la magia que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, pero que yo veía claramente.

Mientras las horas pasaban hice algo que hacia meses no había hecho. Tararee la nana de Bella para ella. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, jamás podía olvidar una sola nota de la melodía con más significado que nunca hubiera compuesto. Durante los meses que había pasado lejos no había cantado ni tocado música una sola vez, fue como si se hubiera quedado aquí mi habilidad...

Sonreí. Bella tenía ese efecto en mí. Siempre lo ha tenido. Continué tarareando su nana y acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos chocolate, que son como una constelación de emociones. La manifestación de todos esos pensamientos a los que yo no tenía acceso.

-Bienvenida _Bella_ durmiente -dije suavemente, mientras deslizaba un beso por su frente.

Aún había muchas cosas por aclarar, pero si ella estaba conmigo, el sol calentaría siempre el eterno invierno de mi existencia...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	14. When the Love Falls

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Hubo un momento en el que pensé ordenar estas viñetas, pero como cada una está atada a una imagen lo dejé así. Se los recuerdo porque notarán que van y vienen en el tiempo, y que varían los personajes que narran. Solo hay _**tres**_ (a las que les pondré nombres iguales) que son realmente unidas._

_Y también, _**"When the Love Falls"**_, es una canción de Yiruma. Sería bueno que la escucharan, los ayudará a entender (creo),y además es muy bonita. ^^_**  
**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**When the Love Falls  
**

(Cuando el amor acaba)

* * *

**Link: **http : / / p11 . metroflog . com / pictures / 680 / 38 / 3 / 180338680 _ BYQHYXEPDICWNUX . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

Recordaba muy bien las notas. No porque supiera tocarlas realmente, ya que había abandonado las clases cuando tenía unos cuatro años, sino porque eran de esas memorias que me quedaron de esos días cuando observaba embelesada a... no podía nombrarlo... simplemente cuando lo observaba tocar el piano, aunque más que tocas parecía acariciar las teclas, era más como si estuviera acariciando una amante, sus roces en las blancas teclas eran como suaves susurros de amor...

...como los que una vez creí eran para mi... pero el sueño se rompió y el hechizo también.

Ahora enfrentaba yo el piano. Aquel hermosísimo piano de color blanco. Aquel que antes él tocara y yo lo acompañara a su lado. Me pregunté si aún quedaría algo de su fría presencia en el... Casi como atraída como por un imán me hallé sentada en el taburete. Cuando tomé consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de las consecuencias que tendía para mi luego quise salir corriendo. No lo hice por supuesto. Estaba pegada al bendito banquito.

Recordé con claridad que una vez esa persona una vez había intentado enseñarme... con tan buenos resultados como los míos de huir de allí, donde nunca debería haber regresado.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y no pude ni quise detenerlas, las dejé correr, como a el dolor, como a la música...

¿La música? Una suave melodía de piano. ¿De dónde salía? Desconcertada miré a todas partes, pero allí estaba solo yo. Recién entonces miré al piano desconcertada, eran mis manos las que tocaban temblorosamente las frías teclas del instrumento.

¿Estaba tocando el piano? ¿Yo? Por un momento la sorpresa abatió a todos los otros sentimientos, incluido el dolor. No me detuve, solo fui capaz de observarme las manos. No me podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo no sabía tocar, ni siquiera ÉL había logrado que aprendiera, ¿cómo era posible? Pero también algo más estaba mal... diferente...

...no sentía dolor...

Era casi como si lo dejara correr a través de mis dedos hacia el instrumento y pudiera liberarlo de esa forma, de una manera que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo lograban. Aún con miedo evoqué a mi mente una melodía que conocía y nunca me había gustado, no porque no fuera hermosa, sino porque era triste, dolorosa...

De la misma manera que antes pronto mis manos hallaron las notas correctas, como si yo supiera hacerlo de toda la vida.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la música de Yiruma recorriera libre la mansión, llenándola por un momento de la luz que había perdido...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	15. Motorbikes

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Pro-Jacobs, no vengan a matarme por lo que Edward piensa de este personaje. Aunque no sea mi personaje favorito, **yo** no lo odio, pero Edward si lo hace, así que sus pensamientos no pueden ser de otro modo, xD._**  
**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Motorbikes**

(Motocicletas)

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p15 . metroflog . com / pictures / 764 / 86 / 1 / 181186764 _ KBOUNCTKVYQMGKQ . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

Después del infierno y la odisea todo había vuelto más o menos a lo que fuera antes de mi funesta decisión. Sin embargo, había pequeños cambios que según por donde se los miraran parecían enormes. Charlie me odiaba, por supuesto, y ya no eran solo sus pensamientos los que lo evidenciaban, su postura, su actitud y las pocas palabras que me dirigiera gritaban a todo pulmón cuanto me aborrecía por haber puesto en peligro a su hija y por casi llevármela de su lado. Era más que comprensible y me lo había ganado a pulso.

Otros cambios eran peores. Cada vez que se hablaba de despedidas de cualquier tipo, aunque lo dijera un desconocido, Bella se ponía mortalmente pálida, y parecía tener problemas para que el aire llegara correctamente a sus pulmones. Yo no le había pedido detalles de aquel tiempo, ¿para que? si su rostro lo decía todo. Podía ser que no pudiera llegar a sus pensamientos o que ella hiciera todo lo que podía por ocultar sus reacciones y expresiones, pero nada podría jamás tapar la chispa de emoción de sus ojos, y yo era tan experto en leerlos como en cazar.

Miré a Bella que iba en el asiento de acompañante de mi volvo mientras volvíamos de clase. Ese era otro gran cambio, ahora debía esperar a la tarde y luego a la noche para poder ver a Bella, la última era sin duda mi favorita.

Bella tenía la vista perdida en el infinito. Otra vez odiaba no ser capaz de penetrar en su mente con tanta facilidad como en sus ojos. Iba a decir algo cuando unos bramidos me dejaron aturdido. Era Charlie y, aunque lo normal era que me gritara a mi, ahora la furia de su mente se focalizaba en la personita que me acompañaba.

Fruncí el ceño. No me llevó mucho averiguar el origen de tanta furia. Aquel perro maloliente que Bella aún consideraba su amigo se había "chivado" que ellos solían montar en motocicletas. Detalle que me desagradaba tanto como a Charlie. Detuve el auto bruscamente antes de llegar, lo que produjo que Bella me mirara confundida y sorprendida.

En pocas palabras le expliqué la situación y no pude evitar odiar aún más al chucho por hacerle eso a Bella, más aún, por herirla como sabía que estaba. Podía sentir hasta yo su frustración y dolor ante la traición de su "amigo". Sabía que toda esa situación era muy dolorosa para ella, aquel perrucho había más que ayudado, salvado a Bella, la había protegido y curado todas las heridas que yo provocara. Le debía mucho más de lo que quería pensar o admitir.

Con resignación fuimos a encontrarnos con él, no tendría problemas si nos enfrentábamos, pero nada le haría más daño a Bella, sin contar que comenzaría una guerra. Debía comportarme aunque dudaba que el perro estuviera adiestrado.

No fue agradable. Los pensamientos de ese Jacob me llegaban cargados de odio, ira, frustración y...dolor. Había hecho las cosas por el "bien" de Bella y le había salido el tiro por la culata, ahora Charlie se planteaba construir un sótano solo para encerrarla en él. Suspiré intentando calmarme para no iniciar una guerra.

"Calma Edward, no vale la pena dejarte todo por un perro callejero y maloliente" arrugué la nariz "¡Y que maloliente por Dios!"

Sabedor del daño que esto le provocaba a Bella, el ángel más hermoso del firmamento casi no puedo evitar tirarme a su cuello. Pero lo hice, me contuve. Al final con prisa y sin prestarle mucha atención a los remordimientos de Jacob salimos del bosque donde, un colorado y peor que furioso Charlie, esperaba a su hija para declarar su condena. Que parecía terminar al mismo tiempo que mi existencia.

Con un desgarrón en el alma -si es que aún la poseía- miré a Bella alejarse. Siempre me ocurría, cada vez que nos separábamos, aunque fueran unos minutos o unas horas, me sentía impotente y expuesto... absolutamente vulnerable.

Esa noche iría más temprano aún, la esperaría. Tenía la seguridad de que, después del acto que el cachorrito había perpetuado, su integridad era solo una fachada y que su corazón sangraba en un sentido más amplio que el normal.

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	16. ¿Jake? ¿Edward?

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Vale, vale, xD. Para esta viñeta es **obligación** ver la imagen, sino no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, (en realidad no tiene ni pies ni cabeza de ninguna manera). Aunque es divertida y sirve para distender un poco el ambiente de tanta depresión con LN. _

_Ya faltan muy pocas viñetas para que acaben. Veré de subirlas todas en estod días. ^^  
_

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Jake... Edward...?**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p11 . metroflog . com / pictures / 590 / 59 / 3 / 184359590 _ FDDGEHBTIYDVCRH . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y la respiración entrecortada, me sobresalté aún más al sentir un roce helado en mi mejilla... que reconocí en seguida. Intenté afinar mi débil visión humana para ver el rostro perfecto de la persona -o sería más correcto decir vampiro- a quien pertenecía esa mano que reposaba en mi mejilla.

Me tardé un minuto pero logré ver su rostro de expresión seria y preocupada, en la penumbra.

-¿Un mal sueño? -me preguntó Edward. Me quedé en silencio-. Anda cuéntamelo, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

Contra mi voluntad -como siempre- enrojecí de inmediato. Dudaba que Edward lo hubiera visto, pero como siempre, con él eso importaba poco, ya habría escuchado mi corazón latir desenfrenado en mi pecho y mi sangre aumentar la velocidad de su trayecto por mis venas. Me removí en los brazos de ese perfecto ángel, que parecía una perfecta estatua de un dios heleno y él me dejó hacer.

Estaba avergonzada, por supuesto. Es sueño había sido muy real, pero también muy ridículo, y sin embargo, me había sobresaltado como una chiquilla.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó suavemente al lado de mi oído.

¿Qué si no lo recordaba? Por supuesto que si, y que más quisiera yo que no hacerlo. ¡Era tan ridículo! Esos pensamientos solo aumentaron mi vergüenza.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿una pesadilla? -dijo pesaroso Edward. Mis pesadillas siempre lo ponían así ya que se culpaba por ellas.

Suspiré. Nunca atinaría a adivinarlo. Si, había comenzado como una pesadilla... yo estaba sola en el bosque... como aquel día que el me había dicho que no me quería... Estaba sola, aterrada, y perdida. Cuando la desesperación amenazaba con superarme apareció Jacob de las sombras.

-¿No? -inquirió confuso y exasperado ante mi silencio. Continuó susurrando en mi oído-. ¿Fue un sueño bonito entonces?

¿Lo había sido? A partir de entonces no podría decirlo. Todo se había sucedido en una extraña danza de recuerdos, en los que aparecían intermitentemente Jake y Edward, pero durante tan poco tiempo que no conseguía ver demasiado, ni más allá. Era extraño, y frustrante. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no podía hacer nada, solo mirar, ni siquiera interactuar con ellos. Pero entonces ocurrió lo inesperado... ¡lo ridículo!

-Bella... ¡Esto es tan frustrante! Sabes que no puedo ver tus pensamientos pero por lo general respondes mis preguntas. ¿Por qué estás hoy tan hermética?

Su voz de ángel parecía dolida. Volví bruscamente a la realidad. No quería escuchar ese sonido tan hermoso convertido en una melodía de dolor. ¿Pero que le iba a decir?

...Lo ridículo...

En aquel momento los recuerdos de ambos se fundieron en un torbellino del color del arco iris, había sido francamente hermoso y justo cuando pensaba que el sueño no había sido tan malo... ¡Ocurrió!

Una luz me cegó y cuando abrí los ojos... Allí estaban ambos... Edward con el cabello lacio y negro de Jacob y Jake con el color cobrizo y la textura de cabello de Edward...

Entonces me había despertado, asustada y con la respiración agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo. ¡Me había asustado de la imagen más inverosímil que podía existir! ¡¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Edward?! ¡Se burlaría de mi por toda la eternidad!

Bufé exasperada y mi mente se iluminó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -gimió Edward.

-¡Que no recuerdo! -exclamé exasperada-. ¡Era tan hermoso! ¡Y lo olvidé! -concluí con sentimiento, sabiendo que era mitad cierto y mitad no, pero eso le daba credibilidad a mi mentira.

Edward contempló mi expresión -y de seguro mi pulso y respiración- hasta que, momentos después, sonrió. Parecía creerme.

-Bueno... pero la próxima vez hazme un favor, ¿quieres? -pidió. Le miré inquisitiva-. Avísame antes que me vuelva loco, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí avergonzaba y asentí.

-Ahora vuelve a dormir que son las tres de la madrugada y no es hora para estar despiertos -ronroneó.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Se rió suavemente y fue música para mis oídos. Posó un beso sobre mis labios y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Agotada me dormí en seguida y una única frase salió a medias de mis labios... para frustración de Edward.

-Nunca te tiñas el cabello de negro...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	17. Brasalet

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Brasalet**

**(Brasalete)  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p5 . metroflog . com / pictures / 814 / 18 / 9 / 186918814 _ DPVXASAKETPWEHT . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

Miraba mi brazalete algo distraída, Edward había ido de caza y Charlie a pescar. En esos días procuraba mantener mi mente ocupada, pero hoy me había quedado sin nada que hacer. Bueno, al menos era un día soleado y podía sentarme a intentar absorber unos pocos rayos de sol, algo excesivamente reconfortante allí, en Forks.

Volví a posar mi mirada en el brazalete, el corazón que Edward me había regalado tiempo atrás brillaba al igual que su piel, reflejando los rayos del sol en un miríada de hermosos reflejos. El lobito por el contrario estaba simplemente, al igual que Jacob había estado para mí, protegiéndome sin saberlo, observándome en silencio.

Era algo extraño pensar así de dos objetos, pero esos eran, lo más importante que tenía, una muestra de amor de las dos personas que más amaba. Aunque me hubiera gustado que con Jacob las cosas no hubieran sido exactamente así.

Dejándome acunar por la brisa y el sol me dormí en el jardín, soñando con el momento que mi ángel volviera para estar a mi lado, inundando los días con su brillo.

Sonreí somnolienta y me pareció escuchar una risa musical muy cerca, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se acentuara. El viento me trajo una melodía, una nana... mi nana...

* * *

**.**

**Esta es muy cortita, pero como la tenía... En fin. u.u**

**Lamento no tener muchas de Eclipse, pero estas viñetas las escribí cuando estaba traumada con LN. Como dije son viejas y por ahora no haré nuevas. Más adelante, tal vez. :3**

**Gracias **jessicaxtrem**, **SaKuRa WeN** y **ammyriddle**, por sus comentarios. **

**SaKuRa, tal vez alguna vez haga algunas viñetas más de Exlipse. Como viste la mayoría son de LN, pero no es lo único que hay. Otras simplemente cuentan algo relacionado a alguno de los personajes.  
**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	18. Blood I: Tension

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Esta y las siguentes viñetas que se llaman **Blood**, y **si** estan relacionadas. Las escribí mucho antes de BD y es una de las raras formas en las que imaginaba la transformación de Bella._

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood I: Tension**

**(Sangre I: Tensión)  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p1 . metroflog . com / pictures / 420 / 07 / 6 / 190607420 _ CTTKEUBOHVGMGIG . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. No lo sabía, pero lo intuía en Edward, que últimamente se mostraba -si cabía esperar- más precavido, en ocasiones saltaba al mínimo ruido como si esperara que saltara el monstruo del armario de las sombras de los muebles y en otras su volátil estado de ánimo estaba tan alterado que se enfadaba con más frecuencia o de pronto estaba exultante. Incluso Carlisle se había mostrado preocupado en un comienzo, aunque luego debió enterarse de algo porque nos dijo que nos quedáramos tranquilos.

Mi segunda pista y la que me dio la respuesta definitiva fue Alice. Ella simplemente andaba a los saltitos por toda la mansión pero con aún más ánimo que de costumbre de ser posible, y cada vez que se cruzaba conmigo no podía reprimir una risa de alegría o si lo lograba parecía que de sus ojos saltaban chispas de emoción por no poder hablar. Era 100% seguro que Edward la había censurado y eso la tenía en ese estado haciendo que todos en la mansión, en especial Jasper, estuvieran cada vez más tensos. Por lo menos la situación no podía durar mucho más...

Ese día Edward volvió de cazar con algo más que alegría, me besó con intensidad y continuó camino al despacho de Carlisle dejándome peor que confusa.

Un momento después Edward bajó y me dijo que saliera afuera, Carlisle nos siguió. Ya había comenzado a sospechar pero la presencia de su padre me desconcertó. Tal vez me había pasado con mis suposiciones, eso me desencantó tanto que incluso la posibilidad de pasear con Edward dejó de parecerme tan atractiva, tenía deseos de enfurruñarme como una niña, aunque lejos estaba de serlo, era una mujer... casada. Aun no podía pensar en esa palabra con libertad.

Sin embargo la intensa mirada de Edward borró todas mis dudas, ese era el momento, iba a transformarme por fin en alguien parecida a él y tal vez un poco más hermosa, y si Carlisle iba con nosotros era solo por el miedo de mi ángel de no poder controlarse. Comencé a temblar de emoción mientras me encaramaba a su espalda para una carrerita.

-¿Dónde vamos? -pregunté intentando contener la emoción de mi voz.

-A nuestro prado -contestó el con su aterciopelada -y perfecta- voz.

* * *

**.**

**Me gusto escribir esto. ¿A que Edward parece una mujer cuando está con la regla? xDD**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	19. Blood II: The Meadow

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood II: The Meadow  
**

**(Sangre II: El Prado)  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p5 . metroflog . com / pictures / 714 / 61 / 3 / 191361714 _ JGVOEODDVIXMYKC . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Edward)

.

.

El prado estaba tal y como siempre había estado... cambiaban las flores y algún que otro árbol, pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo prado que años atrás encontrara explorando y tomara como un lugar para venir siempre que me sentía agobiado de un modo u otro.

Nunca antes había traído gente allí hasta que conocí a Bella y compartí con ella mi tesoro, un lugar donde había algo de mi mismo, como en mi piano, que poseía un retazo de esa alma perdida.

Y ahora traía a Carlisle, mi padre en todos los sentidos importantes, por motivos completamente diferentes. Tal y como le había prometido a Bella iba a transformarla y deseaba que Carlisle estuviera cerca, así me sentía más seguro de no cometer mi suicidio por error...

Aunque hubiera dado mi alma de tenerla para que ese ángel que iluminaba mis días no hiciera esa elección. Me había costado mucho asimilar que ella quisiera parecerse a un monstruo como yo, era una idea insoportable y dolorosa, ella no se lo merecía, no se merecía este mundo de oscuridad y dolor, dominado por nuestros instintos que matan una y otra vez los sentimientos humanos que tuviéramos.

Me había negado en redondo desde el comienzo y jamás hubiera salido de ese camino si no fuera porque la persona con la que intentaba razonar podía ganar el primer premio a la tozudez si se lo proponía. Poco a poco había insertado la duda en mi argumento, hasta que al final lo que repetía como un loro carecía por completo de sentido. Lo peor de todo es que no solo había conseguido derrumbar mis argumentos sino insertar cierto grado de anhelo en mi interior.

Extrañaría sin duda muchas cosas del ángel cálido que era ahora. Su aroma que me embriagaba irremediablemente desaparecería del mismo modo en que de detendría ese instrumento que producía la melodía más hermosa que mis oídos jamás escucharon: su corazón. Su pálida piel perdería esa calidez que me resultaba tan deliciosa y sus ojos marrones su color tan cálido como ella misma.

Eran muchas cosas, y las extrañaría a todas y cada una de ellas, pero también había enormes ventajas. Nunca más por toda la eternidad tendría que separarme de ella, podría tocarla con libertad y sin miedo de matarla con cada pequeño roce. Sus ojos me devolverían siempre ese brillo que los caracterizaba y a pesar del cambio, casi podía verlo, su boca seguiría esbozando las mismas sonrisas. Y al final, si el mundo volaba en pedazos, iríamos al mismo sitio, infierno o paraíso era lo mismo, con ella a mi lado todo era el cielo y sin ella todo era el infierno. Así de simple. La necesitaba a mi lado para continuar existiendo, o viviendo como a ella le gustaba decir, estaba completa e irremediablemente atado a su destino.

Era extraño como ahora yo estaba tan ansioso como ella. La llevé en brazos hasta un lugar lleno de hermosas florecillas violetas y la deposite como si fuera una muñeca hecha de la más fina porcelana.

Carlisle se había quedado fuera de la vista, lejos pero en cualquier caso suficientemente cerca si yo perdía el control... algo que no dejaría que ocurriera por nada del mundo.

-¿Adivinaste ya cual es la sorpresa al traerte aquí Bella? -le pregunté aunque sus ojos me daban la respuesta.

-Vas a transformarme como te pedí -no había pregunta y no pude evitar sonreír. Ella era siempre tan perceptiva...

-¿Lista entonces?

Bella asintió y yo respiré profundamente para concentrarme. Pude leer en sus grandes ojos que tenía plena confianza en mí y eso me dio a mi la confianza que me faltaba. Nunca podría fallarle, jamás...

Acaricié su cuello suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos helados provocando que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo ante mi roce y no precisamente por el frío. Me acerqué y la besé suavemente al principio intentando captar por última vez su aliento que salía de forma entrecortada por sus labios entreabiertos y turgentes. Me separé un segundo y la volví a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, saboreando el cálido efluvio de su respiración. Mientras tanto mis manos recorrían su espalda trazando miles de invisibles caminos en ella, memorizando como otras veces su silueta.

Bajé mi rostro hasta su cuello sin dejar un solo espacio sin besar, hasta que posé mis labios fríos en su garganta donde el torrente del elixir de la vida parecía galopar. Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, regalándome por última vez la melodía que tanto amaba. Me detuve un segundo allí memorizando cada sensación para luego reanudar el recorrido de mis labios por su delicado cuello, sus clavículas, sus hombros y nuevamente su cuello. Los estremecimientos, me atrevo afirmar de placer, recorrían su cuerpo al igual que el mío, obligándonos a ambos a respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Lista? -pregunté en un suspiro. Ella se estremeció cuando mi aliento helado acarició su garganta.

-Hazlo... por favor -pidió con esa voz tan hermosa como el canto de mil ángeles.

Más preparado que nunca hundí mis peligrosos dientes en la suave piel de Bella… deseando simplemente lo mejor…

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	20. Blood III: The Mind

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood III: The Mind  
**

**(Sangre III: La mente)  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p7 . metroflog . com / pictures / 726 / 45 / 0 / 192045726 _ PPLTYJXHGADWEKS . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

Leí en su rostro la seguridad y vi en el reflejo de sus ojos que yo expresaba lo mismo. Las dudas habían muerto tiempo atrás y ahora la confianza mutua se enredaba a nuestro alrededor como un brillante hilo de oro.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Edward con esa voz tan seductora que ahora tenía un deje sensual. Me estremecí de puro placer al sentir su aliento helado acariciar mi garganta.

-Hazlo... por favor -pedí en un susurro. Sabía que no podría alzar más la voz, pero con Edward eso bastaba.

Casi como en cámara lenta pude sentir como buscaba el mejor lugar mientras, al mismo tiempo, me regalaba con caricias y besos que enloquecían mi corazón. Sentí en mi piel su aliento al abrir su boca y casi creí enloquecer al imaginarme lo hermoso que estaría su rostro con esa mezcla de placer y contención que solía poner al captar mi aroma. Y al final como sus filosos pero sobretodo, peligros dientes atravesaban la fina y débil barrera de mi piel.

Extrañamente en ese momento no sentí dolor, a pesar de que sabía que esa sensación placentera que aún me acompañaba no duraría mucho, quería disfrutar la calma antes de la tormenta...

...que no tardó en llegar.

Sentí nuevas mordidas en mis muñecas y tobillos y pude visualizar el rostro preocupado de mi ángel al que le dediqué una débil sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Seguía sin sentir dolor pero a cambio una enorme debilidad se iba apoderando de mi mente y mi cuerpo se había vuelto tan pesado como una roca. Un molesto e intenso cosquilleo se extendía desde los lugares de las mordidas por el resto de mi cuerpo aletargado. Estaba desconcertada, ¿Dónde estaba el terrible dolor?

-¿Cómo... como te encuentras mi vida? -preguntó Edward dubitativo y aún más preocupado, su voz me llegó como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Quise responderle pero no encontré mi boca así que intenté tranquilizarlo con la mirada... algo que no logré. Me encontraba extrañamente bien, si no contaba el hecho de que sentía como si hubiera dado mil vueltas al mundo corriendo.

-¡Carlisle ven! -pidió Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupado.

-Yo... no se... esta muy tranquila... no es normal... -intentó explicar el ángel que me sostenía-. Digo... no es que quiera que sufra pero...

-Comprendo... -dijo Carlisle. Su voz sonaba preocupada pero no pude verle el rostro porque mis ojos se habían cerrado sin mi consentimiento.

Sentí su tacto frío y cuidadoso en mi, cada vez menos cálida piel. Por lo visto estaba examinándome cuidadosamente, aunque no terminaba de comprender la situación. Cierto, lo normal es que la transformación fuera muy dolorosa, pero seguramente no sería la primera vez que fuera diferente... El tono preocupado de sus voces me dio la respuesta: Si lo era.

La desesperación se apoderó de mi mente y me despejó un poco. Con un soberano esfuerzo intenté salir de mi aturdimiento y lo logré en parte, había logrado abrir mis ojos pero aún me sentía extrañamente desconectada de mi cuerpo. Continué concentrada en despejarme y aquel extraño cosquilleo regresó. ¿Qué significaba eso? moví mi cabeza lentamente en lugar del movimiento fuerte y rápido que debería haber sido. Seguí intentando recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y a medida que me despejaba el cosquilleo aumentaba, hasta que un latigazo de un intenso dolor, como si me hubieran azotado repetidamente con un hierro al rojo, me confundió haciéndome retroceder...

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Era eso el dolor de la transformación? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo había sentido hasta ahora? Mi lucidez parecía retroceder nuevamente hasta aquel punto que no se distinguía de la inconsciencia. ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Estaba mi mente intentando protegerme, protegerse y yo no lo había notado?

"Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada"

Por alguna razón ese recuerdo volvió a mi. Cuando me Edward me había dado la confirmación de que mi mente no funcionaba con normalidad; y luego cuando otros intentaron usar sus... escalofriantes poderes mentales conmigo, nada había ocurrido, era como si mi mente, de algún modo, se protegiera a si misma. Tal vez esa era mi explicación... al menos de momento, para esta situación tan extraña.

Con un esfuerzo casi vampírico volví a salir a la superficie, y soportando el dolor de mi cuerpo que parecía estar sumergido en un incendio, logré susurrar unas pocas palabras antes de volver a replegarme a aquel lugar tranquilo donde no podía sentir dolor...

-Tranquilo... estoy bien... -sonreí apenas-. A salvo... en mi extraña mente...

Alcancé a ver su expresión de sorpresa y luego su sonrisa de alivio. No sabía como podría esperar tres días para volver a verlo, pero decidí aprovechar mi última oportunidad de dormir...

* * *

.

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	21. Hope

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope  
**

**(Esperanza)  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p13 . metroflog . com / pictures / 362 / 09 / 7 / 194709362 _ XLMXTAYAFKKHMTQ . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Alice)

.

.

Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo que, a su vez, parecían gritar por mi todo lo que por mi boca ya no salía. Apreté los dientes para resistirlo pero al final caí como siempre casi inconsciente en el duro piso de piedra de ese maldito lugar. Lo llamaban psiquiátrico, pero no era otra cosa que una sala de tortura, porque de tratamiento médico yo no le veía mucho a lo que hacían... de cualquier modo, a quien le importaba ya.

Me arrastraron como siempre a mi celda bajo la mirada demente, adolorida o hasta compasiva de otros internos como yo. Aunque mi caso era peor que ellos que de vez en cuando tenían permiso de salir a un pequeño patio interior. Yo no. A mi me mantenían siempre encerrada en una pequeña celda con una única diminuta ventana que, para colmo, daba a un callejón oscuro. Pero eso no importaba más, ya nada importaba...

Fui a dar con mis huesos al tan conocido agujero. Escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mi pero no hice ningún movimiento, me quedé allí, en el frío suelo, absolutamente inmóvil. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentar escaparme o de abatir a alguno de los guardias que me arrastraban desde la sala de electrochoque hasta mi celda. Nunca había tenido verdadera oportunidad y menos ahora... ahora solo deseaba dormir y nunca más volver a despertar... ojala la oscuridad me tragara... y pensar cuanto le temía en un comienzo, ahora deseaba más que nada que la oscuridad eterna me envolviera. Pero mi momento todavía no llegaba.

Aún en el suelo de piedra negra otra visión vino a mí. Solo entonces mi cuerpo cobró vida y me revelé contra lo que veía. Era culpa de esas malditas visiones que estaba metida allí de donde nunca iba a salir, excepto con los pies por delante. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después ya estaba agotada, totalmente incapaz de hacer algo más que mirar.

La visión era diferente a las acostumbradas:

Yo estaba en un bosque verde, increíblemente hermoso y lleno de vida, pero no estaba sola, un hombre alto y rubio rodeaba mis hombros en ademán de cariño o tal vez amor. También había otras personas, tres hombres más y dos mujeres, todos eran increíblemente hermosos, de un modo antinatural, más parecidos a dioses que a seres humanos. Incluso yo era así, con mis ojos marrones convertidos en dorados y mi cuerpo menudo de un color increíblemente blanco. Y parecía feliz allí... con mi familia...

Sí, ellos eran mi familia, la familia que tendría algún día, personas que me querrían y no me condenarían.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos antes secos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, había agotado mis lágrimas, o eso creía...

La puerta de hierro se abrió con un enorme estruendo rompiendo mi visión, pero sin poder romper la pequeña esperanza que había nacido en mí.

-Ya es hora pequeño monstruo... ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Teniendo otra de tus demoníacas visiones? -un hombre enorme me levantó con un solo brazo y me abofeteó con su mano libre. Luego sonrió perversamente-. Ya veremos cuanto te dura tu tranquilidad pequeña bestia.

Tironeó de mi brazo izquierdo para llevarme a otra sesión de tortura, pero me caí, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil. Como si eso le divirtiera, esbozó una sonrisa sádica y me llevó arrastrando por el áspero suelo.

Como pude me incorporé y lo seguí callada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tranquila internamente. La sesión no sería menos brutal, pero había una luz que brillaba en mi horizonte y, aunque estuviera lejana, sabía que brillaba solo para mí y que yo la alcanzaría. Y por primera vez en mucho más tiempo, agradecí tener el don de ver en el futuro, ya fuera monstruoso o no, era lo que me daba la oportunidad de luchar por un día más de existencia, por ver el sol una vez más...

La puerta del infierno se abrió frente a mi como tantas otras veces, pero yo podía ver las puertas del paraíso un poco más arriba...

* * *

**.**

**Pobre Alice, me dio pena a mi y eso que yo lo escribí. T.T Suerte que ella encuentra a Jazz n_n**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	22. Rainy Days are the Best

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Rainy Days are the Best  
**

**(Los días lluviosos son los mejores)  
**

* * *

**Link:** http : / / p6 . metroflog . com / pictures / 745 / 87 / 1 / 198187745 _ NSGIPCBBALINHSU . jpg

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Jasper)

.

.

Por fortuna el día era lluvioso, eso me permitía estar fuera en lugar de esconderme en el interior de alguna pensión barata y maloliente pero tampoco era mucho mejor estar allá afuera mientras todos los dioses parecían estar descargando su furia sobre esta ciudad. Era imposible que me pasara algo por estar bajo la lluvia pero los humanos que pasaban corriendo a refugiarse me miraban curiosos.

Un niño y su madre pasaron por el parque donde yo estaba calándome voluntariamente hasta los huesos. La mujer me ignoró pero el niño se quedó mirándome maravillado y ese retraso fue lo que necesito el viento para lanzar el delicioso aroma de la sangre que bombeaba desde su pequeño corazoncito y corría por todo su cuerpecito, en mi dirección. La sed se hizo insoportable y la cantidad de ponzoña aumentó de un modo alarmante dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca. Quería sangre y lo quería a él... pero estaba harto de ser un asesino.

Mi momento de duda fue suficiente para que la madre notara mi mirada oscurecida con ese brillo de negro deseo que la caracterizaba. Ella no podía entender mis motivos, pero verme de esta manera fue suficiente para que se espantara y tirara de su hijo llevándoselo lejos de mí.

Suspiré. La sed me estaba torturando, tendría que alimentarme pronto pero no quería enfrentarme a la verdad, no quería enfrentarme a los sentimientos de horror, miedo, odio, y muda súplica de mis víctimas. No quería verme reflejado como el monstruo que era en sus corazones. Ya no quería esta vida...

Desesperado me tapé el rostro con las manos. De haber podido hubiera inundado la ciudad con amargas lágrimas; pero ni siquiera esa insignificante expiación me estaba permitida.

Al levantar la vista vi un oficial de policía que me miraba fijamente. Era momento de desaparecer de escena porque si ese oficial se me acercaba ahora sería su fin y yo debería volver a huir... estaba harto de huir, estaba harto de todo, de ser un monstruo. ¿Qué no podía simplemente dejar de existir?

Tal vez con demasiada rapidez me fui de allí, no me preocupaba lo que pensaran tampoco. No tenía donde ir pero debía entrar a alguna parte si no quería que otro policía me encontrara intentara acercarse. Lo único que encontré fue un bar de mala muerte así que entré aunque no fuera a tomar nada de lo que allí pudieran ofrecerme.

El lugar era una pocilga, estaba apenas iluminado por una luz que se tambaleaba peligrosamente de un lado a otro y amenazando con partirle la cabeza a alguno de los "comensales". No había nadie allí que no tuviera más alcohol que sangre en las venas. Reprimí una mueca, por lo menos no me tentaba en lo más mínimo lanzarme al cuello de alguna de esas personas. Iba hasta la punta más alejada del bar cuando la vi.

Era una pequeña y frágil mujer que estaba sentada en la barra pero que a diferencia de todos los borrachos, no tomaba nada. Cuando se volvió a mí comprendí por que nada de lo que había allí le agradaba: era como yo, un monstruo, un vampiro... aunque su rostro angelical estaba lejos de hacerla parecer un monstruo.

Por costumbre me puse en guardia, no sabía que buscaba pero no podía ser nada bueno, ¿o si? No podía captar ninguna intención negativa en ella pero aún así no me relajé. La luz se tambaleó en nuestra dirección y solo entonces noté el más que extraño color ocre de sus pequeños ojos, era un color hermoso, no como el color carmín que solemos tener. Su cabello negro y corto junto a su pequeña figura le daba un aspecto de hada o duendecillo.

De improviso esa pequeña vampiro saltó de su asiento y se acercó con gracia, casi parecía que bailando, hasta donde yo estaba parado aún sin saber que hacer. Seguía sin captar malas intenciones en ella solo algo de... ¿reproche?

-Me has hecho esperar mucho -me regañó a la primera-. ¿Cómo puedes dejar a una dama indefensa en un bar de mala muerte como este? -añadió con un pucherito que la hizo ver increíblemente tierna.

Parecía inofensiva y graciosa así que decidí seguirle el juego. Incliné la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho señorita. No tengo excusas para mi terrible comportamiento.

La pequeña se rió, el sonido era como el cantar de mil pájaros en un campo verde y fresco.

-Como compensación me llevarás a conocer la ciudad -decidió.

-Pero señorita, está lloviendo a cántaros y se mojará por completo.

-Temes que me enferme Jasper -volvió a reír pero esta vez de mi cara de incredulidad.

-¿Como...?

-Luego te explico tendremos tiempo de sobra y además ya a dejado de llover -afirmó muy segura de si misma.

Antes de que pudiera replicar me tomó de la mano y me arrastró entre la marea de borrachos al exterior del bar... donde ya no llovía.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Te dije que luego te contaría. -parecía muy contenta por algo- Es un placer verte en persona por fin. Mi nombre es Alice -añadió.

-Creo que no es necesario que diga mi nombre -sonreí yo a su vez.

Me sentía extremadamente cómodo con ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía en paz.

* * *

**.**

**Jazz es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque por su "problema" siempre suele estar aparte y fuera del foco. Así que decidí traer una viñeta de él. Aunque también lo hice sufrir, pobrete ._.U**

**.**

**¿Me dejan un review? *pone su mejor carita marca Alice Cullen y pasa una gorra* **

**Hagan click en el recuadro verde y subiran mi autoestima :3**

**x)**


	23. Where is the Sun?

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**Las historias son mías y salen de mi cabeza desquiciada**

**.**

_Recuerden que es importante ver la imagen que corresponde a la viñeta. El link esta abajo. n.n_

_Yaiiel_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Where is the Sun?  
**

**(¿Dónde está el sol?)  
**

* * *

**Link: **http : / / p4 . metroflog . com / pictures / 833 / 98 / 2 / 196298833 _ MFEUVHSKSHOLVXF . jpg**  
**

(no se olviden de borrar los espacios)

.

(Bella)

.

.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto que no recordaba esa fotografía, es más, ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Sonreí al pensar que probablemente Billy se divirtiera mucho al tomarnos esa foto o más aún al mostrársela a todo el mundo. Me sorprendía que Charlie nunca lo hubiera mencionado.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y se negó a dejar intentar estrangularme. Pasé mis blancos dedos sobre el papel algo débil debido al tiempo transcurrido. Jacob, mi Jacob... No quería sentirme así, me hacia sentir como una traidora, pero todo era mi culpa, absolutamente todo...

Hacía tres años que había dejado de recibir noticias de Jake por parte de Seth, al final Jacob se había alejado tanto que ni siquiera el enorme poder de comunicación de los hombres lobo, con su enorme alcance, era capaz de comunicarlos. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que había ocurrido con el, ni donde estaba, ni siquiera si seguía con vida. En un comienzo no lo había aceptado, no era posible, el no haría eso... Pero si lo había hecho, los días habían dado lugar a las semanas, las semanas a los meses y, finalmente, los meses a los años, y seguíamos sin tener rastro de él.

¡Y ahora había encontrado esta foto! El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande y sentí que me faltaba el aire... aunque no es como que me haga mucha falta.

Volví a pasar mis níveos dedos por encima del papel. Lo que más extrañaba era esa sonrisa sincera y cálida, aquella que una vez había recompuesto los pedazos rotos de mi alma. El Jacob que fue, el Jake de la foto, mi Jake...

Un sollozo broto de mi garganta y le siguieron otros. Una única lágrima de sangre brotó de mis ojos secos como ultimo tributo a mi amigo. Sonreí con tristeza, y yo que me había dicho que nunca más lloraría por Jacob Black resulta que incluso como un habitante de la noche el lograba arrancarme lágrimas.

* * *

.

**Bueno, esta es la última viñeta y doy por concluído "Observando el Crepúsculo". Como mencioné, tal vez escriba más viñetas. Pero no prometo nada, primero porque quiero enfocarme en mi fic principal y segundo porque tengo otros proyectos a los que ya les he comenzado a dar forma. No quiero involucrarme con más de momento.**

**Estoy dudando si subirlo pronto pero probablemente mi siguiente fic (que iría en paralelo con "To where we belong") se llamará "Juego de niños". Aún no tengo un resumen hecho así que no puedo decir más por ahora. Pero comenzaré a organizarlo. ;)**

**Es todo por ahora.**

**.**

**Aunque no me enojo si me dejan un review :3 **

**siiiiii???!! **

**xD  
**


End file.
